International Publication No. WO 2013/005374 (hereinafter referred to as “WO2013/005374A”) discloses a technique in an accelerator pedal reaction force control device for variably controlling a reaction force of the accelerator pedal, by which a depression reaction force is increased by a reaction force control unit when a depression amount of the accelerator pedal exceeds a predetermined depression amount (see paragraphs [0056], [0057], and FIGS. 10 and 11 of WO2013/005374A).
As a technology for increasing a depression reaction force at a predetermined depression amount of an accelerator pedal, a DBW (Drive by Wire) technology, which is capable of setting a predetermined depression reaction force at a predetermined depression amount by a reaction force control unit, or the like has been adopted (see paragraph [0035] of WO2013/005374A).